The Two Clans
by Feather the Hedgehog
Summary: What if Brambleclaw did kill Firestar when he was stuck in the fox trap? What if he did become clan leader and ruled beside his brother? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Brambleclaw looked down at his clan leader. Hawkfrost was torturing him while he was stuck in the fox trap." Don't just stand there! Kill him" Hawkfrost ordered. You could see Firestar looking at Hawkfrost then Brambleclaw with a look that said 'it's your choice'. Bramble hesitated then looked down at Firestar. Hope flicked into the ginger cats' eyes, Brambleclaw went to the stick that held it and observed it for minutes. Hawfrosts' tail lashed impatiently. Brambleclaw grabbed the string and tugged it.

Blood poured out of the wound in Firestars' neck, but he didn't scream at all. Just like the day when his father died Firestar limped and struggled and repeated until he took his last breath.

Brambleclaw flexed his claws and Hawkfrost smiled at what his half brother has done. We will meet here tomorrow to discus the plans of getting me Riverclan leader.

Brambleclaw ran back to camp as fast as he could til he jumped through the entrance. "Firestar was caught in a fox trap and we need to get him out!" Brambleclaw was a exceptional liar. Squirrelflight ran out with Leafpool on her tail followed by Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Ferncloud, Cloudtail, and Brightheart.

When they made it everyone gasped at the scene that was unfolded before them.

Firestars eyes were open and his mouth was gapped open. The noose ripped through the muscles in his neck and surrounded by a pool of blood. Sandstorm started to cry and so did her daughters. Everyone else stood there in shock.

-The next day-

The vigil was last night. Brambleclaw went last night though to get his nine lives with Leafpool,

_Flashback_

Leafpool and Brambleclaw walked into the cave known as the Moonpool. Leafpool was already at the pool of water with her nose barely touching it. Brambleclaw did the same.

Brambleclaw opened his eyes to see the starry forest of Starclan. Nine shapes of cats were in the undergrowth and a crowd circling them.

"Welcome Brambleclaw" Bluestar came out first.

She walked over to him and she touched her nose to him." For I give you the live of love. Love will always be there when life gets tough." Brambleclaw felt a surge of warmth flood through him. He nodded a thank you and she walked off.

A yellow she-cat came out and walked over."Goldenflower..." Brambleclaw mewed. "My son. You are just like your father in every way" she purred and mewed at the same time. He didn't know if he should take this as a compliment or a insult." For I give you the live for endless energy. You will run your way into battle and never look back."

Brambleclaw suddenly felt energy go through his legs.

Next went Pinestar, Whitestorm, Brindleface, Swiftpaw, Smallear, and Redtail. Soon when they all went there turns a ginger tom came out of the mist. Brambleclaw held in a gasp."It was your choice." he mewed and walked up to him." For I give the live of judgement. Chose which choice is the best."

Firestar backed up and showed a bit of disappointment in his eyes. Then left. "Bramblestar! Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" Starclan cheered. And then they faded.

Brambleclaw woke up and Leafpool sat there waiting. "Lets go back home" and she walked out.

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" his clan cheered.

Bramblestar let out a sigh remembering tonight he had to pick a new deputy to replace him.

"Bramblestar you look awful you need some sleep" Sandstorm came up looking worried. Bramblestar nodded and went to his new den.

He woke up in the Dark Forest. The gloomy tree's hovered over him and the mist made it hard to see. Remembering this place by heart he ran to the meeting place.

"Congrats Bramblestar" amber eyes shown in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Bramblestar woke up to the dark forest. Fog loomed over the trees and no stars shone in the sky.

"Your late" a pair of amber eyes met his and Tigerstar came out of the shadows. "Sorry Tigerstar I was just getting back from the Moonpool." Bramblestar lowered his head so he couldn't see his fathers glare.

"Do NOT speak of Starclan here!" he snapped at him. " We have more important matters to speak of. Like getting Hawkfrost leader." Hawkfrost came out of the shadows.

"We are going to kill Mistystar so they have to make me leader! Then have Mothwing say it was meant to be me as leader/" Hawkfrost chuckled.

"Good." Bramblestar let out a purr. " When will we be taking action?" he had a glistened of excitement in his eyes. " Meet me at the lake at sun high." then the forest and his half brother and father faded away.

OK now i know my punctuation and spelling is bad but i am trying. Now i will get a punctuation book and try that. This is just a filler chapter so its short. I will try to update tomorrow! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Bramblestar woke up to the blinding yellow rays of sun filtering through the lichen. Stretching he shook the moss out of his fur and walked out.

Squirrelflight bounded toward him with happiness even though her father deceased like three days ago.

"Hey there Bramblestar! Sandstorm is making patrols so you wouldn't have to wake up. You need to pick a deputy at moonhigh tonight." Bramblestar sat there. She was right. Thunderclan was weak with no deputy.

He nodded and went to Sandstorm who was sending out a hunting patrol. She was snapping at Whitewing because she refused to go. Bramblestar put his tail on her shoulder to say to just go. She nodded and walked off.

" We need to check the borders for Windclan and Shadowclan. We dont need prey stealers right now." Sandstorm looked at him with a glare that said 'im not stupid'.

Leafpool was outside drying her herb store with Cinderpelt by her side. He staredx at Cinderpelt for awhile then walked off.

Birchpaw was learning new moves from Cloudtail who was demonstrating a hunters crouch.

Ferncloud and Dustpelt were watching him with there eyes glowing with pride.

The sun was going over the trees making the clearing brighter and cats fur sparkle. It would be suinhigh soon.

Bramblestar snuck out of the entrance and went to the lake seeing a impatient  
>Hawkfrost.<p>

" Your finally here." Hawkfrosts' cold icy eyes looked into his amber. " Mistystar is coming soon. Nows our chance."

Mistystar was walking on the side of the pond towards them.

White furs covered her muzzle from age, but her eyes aren't dull yet and still shining with determination. Her gray pelt matted.

" Here's the plan." Hwakfrost explained the plan and drew symbols in the dirt to show how to do it. Bramblestar nodded and looked over to the old leader.

"Congratulations Bramblestar for becoming leader!" she purred with happiness.

Hawkfrost stalked over to her and pushed her toward the lake. Bramblestar leaped toward them and grabbed Mistystars tail slicing it open. Blood pooled everywhere when Hawkfrost bit into her back. Mistystar struggled to get up but Bramblestar knocked her back down. hawkfrost and Bramblestar bit into her legs tilll they heard a snapping sound. They licked the blood off there mouths and swam to the middle of the lake which was like 12 feet deep. dropping the paralyzed leader.

They got out and shook there pelts. Bubbles of air came to the top of the surface and 1 minute later. There was nothing stirring the water.

Hawkfrost grinned at there accomplishment. Bramblestar nodded farewell and hoped for the best.

It was moonhigh and Bramblestar picked out the perfect deputy. Someone who would be loyal till the end.

" Everyone old enough to catch your own prey come to the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Everyone gathered.

Mousefur led Longtail with her tail to signal where to go. Warriors came out of there den and Birchpaw jumped out of the Apprentice Den. "For it is moonhigh so i shall appiont a new deputy!" Bramblestar looked down at his clan. "For our new clan deputy is Brackenfur!" Brackenfur is a loyal warrior that woul not give in unless really needed. "BRACKENFUR! BRACKENFUR! BRACKENFUR!" the clan cheered his name.

Bramblestar went to Brackenfur ready to call it a night. Bramblestar went to his den and fell asleep.

Bramblestar woke up in the Dark Forest once again. Walking with the path to the rock they always meet at. When he got there he halted a fox tail away from it.

He could see amber eyes, but no blue.

"Where is Hawkfrost?" he was looking for his half brother. "He went to go get his nine lifes. He is in Starclan." Tigerstar said. He had venom in his voice when he said Starclan.

"You made a good choice in deputy. For you must now just get the four clans to merge to one!" Tigerstar said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes, Tigerclan will live once again."Bramblestar was pleased with how they were doing with progress.

"You and Hawkfrost will rule side by side and show that you are the strongest in the forest. Mothwing as your medicine cat and Tawnypelt as your deputy." Tigerstar knew Tawnypelt doesn't like her fathers idea, but yet he still gave it a chance. It was sad.

"What if they do not want to join us or any of the other cats?"

"Then they are not loyal! Kin or not kin! They will be killed for not being loyal!" Tigerstars' eyes raged with the thought of disloyalty.

He depised disloyal cats who don't follow his cruel laws, or Half-Clan cats. They were as low as fox dung with him.

"Now how are we suppose to merge the clans into one?"

"You will attack the weakest clan first. Windclan. Then when they are with Riverclan and Thunderclan you will form a three some of Tigerclan. Then your loyal warriors will attack Shadowclan. First you must kill Blackstar and Onestar. Making you and Hawkfrost the only ones with nine lifes."

The plan seemed full proof with Firestar out of the way. They will merge Tigerclan and take over the whole forest! It was as exciting as a kit becoming a apprentice.

The forest started to fade and Bramblestar woke in his den. The sun wasn't even up, yet Leafpool was standing overtop him.

"What do you need at this time?" he got up groggily. "Follow. I need to talk to you." Bramblestar nodded and walked out.

Leafpool went out the entrance with Bramblestar on her tail. They twisted through trees and jumped over rocks til they reached the old thunderpath.

Leafpool sat beside it and Bramblestar sat there too.

Leafpools amber eyes met his and they sat there speechless for a few minutes.

Leafpool started.

"Why did you kill me and Squirrelflights father?"

Bramblestar froze in fear.

Cliff hanger! :D

I am having kinda a readers block, but I know what im doing next.

Plus for Bramblestar x Sorreltail fans. I will do one chapter of them together for you. Though this is a Bramblestar x Squirrelflight thing.

Bye :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Well?"

Bramblestar stood frozen in his spot. He couldn't speak 'How did she find out?'

"h-how did you find out?" he stammered."I watched you. You were talking to your father in the Dark Forest about it. I don't know whether i should tell the clan or not." she had a smirk plastered to her face."Please do not. We do not need a comosion. What do you want from me?" he was calmer then ever when he spoke looked at him then thought for a moment. "Well. You must be loyal to my sister. At all cost. Or I will tell every cat what you've done."

Bramblestar nodded and went back to camp.

Brackenfur was organizing patrols and Squirrelflight was sitting beside the rocks Honeyfern was at when she was alive.

Leafpools words ringed in his ears 'Always be loyal to my sister'

He went over to his mate and sat beside her. She gave a smile to him. Ashfur was watching in the distance. Watching them with pure anger.

"Want to go huting with me Squirrelflight?" he asked her with a lick on the ear. "I would love to." and they walked out.

Bramblestar tasted the air for any scent of prey. He saw a mouse eating a seed. Squirrelflight saw it too and went into a hunters crouch. Taking small steps towards it. She pounced when she was a fox tai away and made a killing bite in the neck. Dropping it beside him.

They hunted till it was almost Sun fall. When they made it back Bramblestar had a blackbird and a squirrel. While Squirrelflight had her mouse and a Magpie.

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight went to the leaders den and fell asleep. 'As long as i don't harm her im safe.'

WARRIOR CAT KICK!

sorry the chapter is short. I am writing in the almost midnight. I feel like im going to pass out. And I love the Reviews! :D. Give me as many ideas as you want! :)

bye


	5. Chapter 5

Bramblestar woke up to see Squirrelflight beside him snoring lightly. He followed her breathing pattern and got up with out waking her. 'Be good to her' leafpools words still rang in his ears.

Brackenfur went to him with Hawkstar. the leader of Riverclan. He stood there with his new deputy Reedwhisker. Though he didn't know this ice eyed tabby killed his mother.

"Ready?" Hawkstar looked at him with excitement.

Bramblestar nodded.

"Let everyone old enough to catch there own prey come to the Highrock for a clan meeting!" his words rang throughout camp.

Warriors Apprentices kits and elders came out of there dens to see what was going on.

"Thunderclan!For we are now on going to be teaming up with Riverclan! So we shall now start with getting Windclan and Shadowclan to join us!" he smiled.

"I knew it!I knew he would be like his father! You are blood thirsty!" Mousefur yelled.

"I am your leader! i say what we do! Now all warriors and apprentices follow me to Riverclan camp!" he beckoned for them to follow.

They made it to Riverclan territory by sun high. Riverclan warriors stood there with evil smiles. Bramblestar guessed that they already heard the news.

Hawkstar and Bramblestar lead there warriors and apprentices to Windclan. There was enough warriors to circle the whole camp ground.

Onestar was talking to Ashfoot. Crowfeather was with Nightcloud and the others shared tongues.

"Tigerclan! ATTACK!" Hawkstar yelled and warriors flew into the camp knocking down warriors. The only thing they had to do to win was take Onestars life's.

Bramblestar and Hawkstar pounced onto Onestar. pinning him while slicing his throat.

Hawkstar was knocked down by Ashfoot and Whitetail.

Bramblestar hurried and made the blow to his neck. Onestar fell limp. 7 more.

They were going to leave him one live. So he can be a warrior for them.

Bramblestar finally made it to Onetstars last life.

"Cats of Windclan and Tigerclan!" he yelled.

All of them turned to Bramblestar who still had his claws on Onestars throat.

"You will join Tigerclan! All of you! Or else.." he looked down at Onestar with a smirk."Your pathetic leader will die and so will your deputy." he pointed to where Hawkstar had Ashfoot pinned.

"So Windclan! you going to let your leader and deputy die or join us!"


	6. Chapter 6

"We will never join Tigerclan!" a warrior in the crowd. Bramblestar looked down at the leader.

"Very well." he got off the leader. Hawkstar killed the leader and deputy. They fell limp. Windclan let out gasps.

" Now. Either you join us or we rip u to shreds!" he unsheathed his claws. They nodded. Clearly not wanting to die from the tyrants.

"Now that this is out of the way. We need to assign all you warriors and apprentices to help us take Shadowclan as Tigerclan."

They all nodded. Getting ready to possibly lose there lives.

They walked all the way to Shadowclan camp. Russetfur and Blackstar was sharing tongues why Rowanclaw was talking to Tawnypelt.

"Cats of Tigerclan! ATTACK!" Warriors pooled into the camp clearly outnumbering them.

The fight went on till Sun set. Littlecloud, Mothwing, Leafpool, and Barkface was busier then ever.

"Cats of Tigerclan and Shadowclan! We are now in a new age! For we are bringing peace to all clans by joining them!"

Shadowclan cats looked at him and Hawkstar with anger. "Why should we listen to you?!" Rowanclaw yelled.

"Because i want you to!"

Everyone turned around to see Blackstar pad up to where Bramblestar was. "You have the same plans as your father. He helped me get leader. I am forever in his debt. And i will do the same for his son."

Bramblestar smirked.

Blackstar would be a great warrior. He had only so little lives left.

"OK. Only if we can take all your life's except one. You will go back to Blackfoot and be our loyal deputy."

Blackstar nodded.

"Dustpelt go take him to the medicine den for some (death)berries."

Dustplet nodded and led Blackstar to the medicine den.

"Now we will set up camp at Thunderclan camp. Since there is more room. We can expand the warrior den and the apprentice den." Hawkstar put in.

A scream came from the medicine den. They knew it was just Blackstar soon to be Blackfoot getting his life's taking away.

Blackfoot came out weakly with red juice coming out of his mouth (NOT blood) Dustpelt supporting him.

"Onward Tigerclan!"

When they gathered all of Tigerclan together they went to camp. Some of the senior warriors had to sleep outside. Some had to sleep in the nusery.

Bramblestar and Hawkstar fell asleep in the leaders den.

"Well done you two."

Bramblestar opened his eyes to see his brother and father sitting there. He sat up.

"What do we do next?" Bramblestar asked.

"You must take out kittypets and Half-clans...besides Mothwing and your brother"

The forest faded.

Hawkstar woke up with him. Getting out and going to the High rock.

"All cats come to the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Everyone gathered around.

"Daisy, Berrykit, Hazelkit, Mousekit, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Cloudtail! Come to the middle!" Hawkstar said.

Bramblestar froze. His mate was going to get killed!"

"Wait!" Bramblestar said.

"Spare Leafpool and Squirrelflight!"

"Well she is your mate... Fine"

Cloudtail and the other kittypets looked uneasy.

"Blackfoot, Dustpelt, Ryewhisker, Crowfeather, and Beetlewhisker! KILL THEM!"

At the end of it there was no Half-clan or kittypets left. Just full blooded warriors.

"We are the future of Clans! We are..."

"Stop!"

Everyone turned to Mousefur.

"Has everyone gone blind?! He is evil! They are just like Tigerstar! They killed clan warriors! They made Tigerclan! They kill disloyal! They should be exiled!"

Bramblestar narrowed his amber eyes to hers. "Is that all?" he said calmly

"Yes" she held her head high.

"Then... Blackfoot kill her!"

Blackfoot unsheathed his claws.

A few minutes later Mousefur was on the ground, limp.

Everyone stood there and looked at the body.

"Carry her out and leave her for the dogs." Hawkstar made a shooing motion with his tail.

Leafpool's POV

Leafpool and Crowfeather ran toward the old Windclan camp.

"Why is this happening? Why is Bramblestar doing this? Its awful!" Leafpool shedded a tear.

Crowfeather wiped it off with his tail "Well we get to be together and i am just glad he didn't kill you. As long as your with me."

He smiled and pinned her to the ground and touched noses.

"Leafpool I love you to Starclan and back." Crowfeather smiled and layed down beside her.

"I do too"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey sorry guys but there might only be like 10 chapters in this then i have to write nice fanfics because i am now on this "no Volience in warriors" deal and well... you get it. i gotta write no battles, deaths, and etc. When that is basically what warriors is about. Well bye

This is several moons later after Hollyleaf and them are born and made to warriors.

Bramblestar and Hawkstar went outside to check on early morning patrols. His daughter Hollyleaf, Tallpoppy, and Ryewhisker came back from patrol with a fully stocked fresh killed pile.

Hollyleaf and them seemed distant lately though. As if they hate him.

Though he has everything he ever wanted. Leadership, a family, and his brother and sister Mothwing by his side.

Tawnypelt died from a monster going up the old Thunderpath.

Flashback-

"Bet you i can reach the pine trees before you!" Tawnypelt ran ahead as fast as she could.

"Bet you i will!" Bramblestar ran faster.

Tawnypelt forgave him for plotting with there father. She put it behind them.

Bramblestar ran to a halt when he felt the ground shake.

Tawnypelt was in the middle of the Thunderpath.

"Why did you stop mousebrain?!" she teased.

"TAWNYPELT!" he yelled.

She turned to the blinding yellow lights and froze in horror.

The monster went by in a cloud of dust.

He went over to see what happened.

Her eyes were dull but full of fear and her claws were worn down where she skidded on the Thunderpath.

Bramblestar dragged her body back before he could cry.

End of flashback-

Bramblestar shivered at the memory. But at least he had his brother.

Blackfoot was watching Russetfur playing with there daughter at the nusery, Wildkit.

She was long haired like Russetfur (she is kinda longed hair) with her green eyes, but white with black ears, tail tip, and paws like her father.

Sootkit, Cedarkit, and Fawnkit followed her playing moss ball. Darkkit sat away from them. Watching.

Hollyleaf came out of the medicine den. She looked like she had ticks through her pelt she was so mad.

Wonder what got into her.

Bramblestar walked over to Squirrelflight who looked worried.

"Whats wrong?"

She looked at him and shook her head and walked over to talk to Leafpool.

Hmph! fine don't talk to me!

"EVERYONE! I HAVE A ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" some yelled.

The two sisters stood there frozen and everyone looked to the Highrock.

Short...yes...Is it real late that i feel like passing out...yes..

Im sorry for it being short. by the way if any of you want Hawkstar to hook up with someone tell me NOW. Because the story is almost to the end and if he needs one he gets one.

Bye :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hollyleaf was on the highrock.

"Everyone! You might think we are Bramblestars and Squirrelflights kits!"

Everyone nodded.

"Well we are actually Crowfeather and Leafpools kits! You have all been lied to!"

Everyone murmured.

I felt anger boiling on top of my skin. Hawkstar was beside me.

"Kill those three. Kill them for lieing to you!" he spat.

I walked over to Squirrelflight.

"YOU LIED TO ME! EXPECTIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO OUR KITS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO KNOW THE KIDS YOU RAISED WEREN'T YOUR OWN! I WOULD'VE HELPED YOU! NO! YOU DIDN'T! SQUIRRELFLIGHT MEET ME IN THE LEADERS DEN!"

i let all my anger out in one blow.

Squirrelflight went to the leaders den.

"I sentence her to death!" Hawkstar screeched.

"Now we will decide that later." he murmured.

Hawkstar left to see his mate Poppyfrost. She was pregnant with his kits. Due any day know.

Bramblestar walked over to Leafpool.

"I am surprised you are following the promise we made." she said.

"Well I don't want to lose my leadership." he smiled.

**Ok I know this is not my best chapter. But hey. Im at school. Now I am not doing the ending you suspected. :)**

**Thank you Birdflame for telling me advice.**


End file.
